It's All Addison's Fault
by serenitymeimei
Summary: Set between 4x13 "Piece of My Heart" and 4x14 "The Becoming". Callie's having trouble coming to terms with her attraction to Erica and Cristina isn't helping any...or is she? Callie/Erica, Callie/Cristina, Callie/Mark


**Disclaimer:** If Grey's were mine, it would be called Callie's Anatomy.

**A/N:** Yet another one of my fics where Lizadizzle and I were chatting about who would never sleep with who on Grey's and then this happened...

* * *

Callie sighed and rested her forehead against cold tile. Hot water sprayed across her shoulders and down her back, lulling her into a relaxed state as steam rose and curled around her like a protective cocoon.

It had been a long week.

Addison had come back into town for the first time since moving to California. She'd only stayed a few days, consulting on a case as a favor for the Chief, but it'd been good to see her again. To spend time with her and get caught up on all the things they'd missed out on.

Then she'd gone and suggested that she and Erica were a couple, a _happy _couple, and her world was suddenly turned upside down.

There was a touch against her hip- gentle and fleeting, but promising of more- and her eyes fluttered shut, arching into it. A rush of cool air billowed past her, making her shiver as the door swung shut and a tall, masculine frame pressed into her from behind.

She moaned. Long arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her backwards until the flat planes of his chest slipped along her back, and his stubbled chin tickled the nape of her neck.

Mark didn't have to talk for her to know it was him. She could smell his cologne and feel the familiarity in his touch as his hands roamed her body.

He traced random patterns up her thighs and across her stomach, teasing her, making her work for it. Palms finally cupping her breasts, softer than normal. More hesitant. Like he was exploring her for the first time.

Callie whimpered, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder as she pressed her chest more firmly into his hands.

Why wasn't he inside her already?

She could feel him hard against her ass and _knew _that he had to be uncomfortable. They usually got right down to business. Yet, he just kept touching her.

One hand slid down her abs, the other rolling her nipple as fingers began fluttering along her inner thighs. Now they were getting somewhere.

Her body swayed. Bottom lip caught between her teeth. Water ran down her front, scorching her already heated skin as he finally slid inside of her with two fingers. Two _smaller_, more _slender_ fingers.

She hissed in pleasure. Her nails digging uselessly into the wall in front of her, hips rolling forward with each thrust, slowly at first before gaining the confidence to speed up.

The hard angled body that was behind her had become softer and curvier. Short enough to spoon her comfortably as she reached behind her, encountering long, wavy, blonde locks instead of the short, graying hair she'd been expecting.

That's when the scent of Erica's shampoo filled her senses and she felt the press of full breasts against her shoulder blades. Her mind was spinning, sending the heat settling low in her stomach coiling tighter.

Callie's breathing hitched, her muscles tightening as all of her senses heightened.

She nuzzled behind Erica's ear, dropping a few kisses along the slope of her neck, finally tasting her temptingly pale skin. All she could hear was the sound of falling water and her own heart thundering in her chest. Tiny gasps echoing loudly around the small room.

She was so close. Callie could practically feel her release building deep in her bones.

It started down in her toes. Tingling as it shot up her calves and to her groin. A flash fire of white heat sparking between her legs, building quickly as it shot up her spine and headed back down again.

Erica had given up any semblance of technique in favor of thrusting into her without abandon. Pressing into her over and over again. Bringing her so high, that when the tension finally broke she almost sobbed in relief, clenching and spasming around the woman inside of her.

"Shove over, Torres!"

Callie blinked. Shit!

She felt her own fingers still pumping slowly into herself, milking the last or her orgasm, at the same time she realized that Cristina was getting into the shower behind her.

It had all been in her head.

Fucking, _shit_! Seriously?

Her mouth dropped open in shock as she quickly removed her hand from in between her legs, "Cristina! What the hell?"

She didn't even bother turning around, content with soaking her curly hair under the spay, but if she had? She would've seen that Callie was mortified.

"I have to be at the hospital in fifteen minutes and you've been hogging the shower for almost an hour." she turned, pouring some shampoo in her hand before lathering it up, "Plus, it's not like this the first time I've walked in on a woman masturbating, Callie. I went to _Smith_. The place is _crawling_ with lesbians."

This was seriously not happening.

Her cheeks flushed and her stomach flipped. Embarrassed wasn't a strong enough word to describe how she felt. Especially when she realized that she was openly staring at Cristina's body as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, suds floating freely down her small chest and toned abs, before moving onto the conditioner.

Bad, this was _very_ bad.

"W-what?"

Cristina stopped what she was doing and looked at her as if she were stupid, "_Smith_._ Lesbians_. You're not exactly my first."

Callie's brow furrowed, "You've slept with a woman before?"

"_Women_ . Haven't you?"

Her eyes widened. Oh God.

"What? No! I like penis! I'm _all_ about the penis!" she flustered, "Why would you think that?"

Cristina snorted and poured a large amount of body wash onto her loofah, shaking her head as she ignored her and continued washing.

"Cristina! Answer me."

She got this odd look in her eyes, one that she'd never seen before, as she rinsed off and shuffled forward. The next thing she knew, there was nothing but lips and teeth and fingers tunneling through her hair.

Holy. Fuck.

She gasped, shivering as Cristina's tongue swept along her bottom lip and slipped inside. Eyes slowly slid shut, allowing herself to fall into the kiss as their breasts brushed for the first time. Soft skin, covered in drops of warm water. Melting together, world slipping away.

All Callie could think about was the way those lips felt against hers. Gentler, smaller. Nothing like she'd expected, but more than she could've hoped for.

And then she was gone.

Two steps away from her, back under the shower head, watching her with an _'I told you so'_ expression on her face when Callie's eyes finally opened again.

"_That's_ why."

She stood there speechless. Cristina left the tap on and opened the door, grabbing a fluffy towel out of one of the cabinets before wrapping it around her. Was she still daydreaming?

"If you want to keep it a secret though," she rushed, halfway out the door already, "I suggest you try _not_ screaming out Hahn's name every time you come. Thin walls, Torres!"

She was going to kill her. Stab her with a scalpel, suffocate her with a pillow, hit her with a tiny car full of clowns, _kill_ her.

Rubbing a palm over her face she stepped forward wearily and took a deep breath. Steadying herself against the gentle spray of water flooding her senses, clearing her mind, rushing over her skin from head to toe.

She turned, back against the cold wall, sliding down until she sat on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest. Finally admitting to herself that _maybe_ she wasn't exactly as straight as she thought.

What the hell was she going to do?

**End.**

* * *

**A/N Two:** I know some of you will probably want me to continue this, but it's really only meant to be a one shot (and a way to get Callie and Cristina to kiss :P). I figure this is one of the many things that could have possibly (though not really) pushed her into accepting her attraction to Erica, especially with Cristina's admission about her experiences with women. But anyways, I hope you liked it!


End file.
